Marvel: 2010-10-01 - Dark Evolution Kicks off Their Tour
The kick off concert for the second U.S. tour of the band Dark Evolution is tonight, right in Central Park. The sky is darkening with dusk, and the artificial lights are flickering on all about. The place has been really set up well in the Delacorte Theater. Behind the seating are food stands, souvenir stands and beer stands to enjoy. To block non-ticket holders to the concert, partial walls and security stands have been set up surrounding the festival and stage area. Outside of those partial walls are actual protesting Friends of Humanity, handing out pamphlets to people trying to attend the concert, and talking about the evils of the band. Talk about some free advertisement. For those seated, the smooth black stage down below is really set up with free standing lights and band equipment. Less than 2,000 tickets and it was sold out. Behind the stage area is the lovely view of the pound and castle-like building on rocks. Off to one side of the stage is the band bus, which has security there as well. Those with backstage passes can actually visit the band after the concert. Everything is set and ready to take off. Clint Barton blinks as he's accosted by a Friend of Humanity outside of the concert. he listens to the spiel being ranted. He looks over the pamphlet and reaches out his hand for the FoH's. "You know I gotta really say this means a lot of me." Using his strength to tug the man towards him, Clint smirks and whispers in the other man's ear, 'but I'm a Mutant too didn't you know? And now I infected you too." he smooches the man on the cheek, tosses the pamphlet away and disappears back into the crowd once again quickly before he gets lynched. He looks about for the entrance he's supposed to go into. After having come into some money and using online stuff like Ticketmistress, Toad's managed to buy tickets for the Dark Evolutions concert! He's got a 'bucket' of snacks in his lap and he's sitting easily in his chair, feet propped up on the other seat. His goggles are on his forehead, his yellow eyes looking out. He's got a good seat - ordered early, and all. Jeremy would have come to the concert whether or not there was a protest by those FOH happening. He likes the music, and well he's also here to support Racey. He's covered up, wearing his usual hoodie and scarf. He's among the crowd, but he's alert of his surroundings. This is Anessa's first tour with the band, having joined after their first tour, and she's feeling the nerves. She's performing last minute checks of her keyboard and equipment to make sure everything is in working order. She's also working on her focus, trying to get into the 'zone'. A woman with Amelia's clean cut looks probably wouldn't have attended such an event and be caught doing so, but she's curious. That and she's here to support Racey and the band in her own way. The protests by the FoH are enough to make her glare turn from slightly to positively chill - if they get too close. As it were, the woman walks along the edges of the seating. Observing. Noting those attending. Wouldn't do for much more of a scene to happen before the concert. It just took some sense and a couple meetings to figure out Race is Racey for some of the Brotherhood. Right now though, the young lady is now Race, a young man. Only Keith the vocalist, Rose the bass player along with the manager know the truth. They are gathered together, talking quietly, only seeming slightly wound up. Anessa is currently by herself on the stage, as everyone else already did their last checks about an hour ago, and aren't quite as OCD, not even Race. Race speaks up, "You did well in the recordings Jesse. Concert is more about presence than perfection," the voice low and a little deep, quiet sounding. "Do good." Not do your best, but do good. Then again, Jesse ended up being hired on for the recording, then had his contract extended for full-time, the lucky duck. Jesse looks down at the lead guitarist, he runs a hand through his hair. He quirks an awkward smile and nods to the man. "Yeah. Uh...sure thang." He grunts his response. Jeremy's path eventually brings him to where Toad is sitting. "Hey man.." he greets, grinning beneath the scarf. Back in the States to get a few things she needs to take back with her across the ocean, TJ's come to see what this concert is all about in the meantime. From what she's read there's a lot of rage in the music, something she's identified with before. Why not check it out? With the protesting going on, there might be some extracurricular things to keep an eye out for as well. She's toward the back of the area right now, walking around rather than sitting down. For once, she's taking at least some care to avoid looking entirely obvious, hoodie over her hair, hands in pockets. Clint Barton studies the entrances and the guards with the professional eye of a former thief. Won't let him back stage until after the concert even with his pass? Darnit. He wanted to wish Anessa luck. And there's no way he could pass as a roadie dressed like this. He sighs and gives up on slipping past the security goons and joins with one of the lines, shuffling towards his seat. Only when Anessa's completely satisfied, does she step away and return to the bus. "We going to be starting soon?" There's a hyped up feeling about her, ready for it to begin. Clint Barton looks about and double checks the tickets and the pass that Anessa got for him, finally working his way towards his own seat. "Excuse me, Excuse me, Coming through. Excuse me. Sorry. Whoa watch it dude. I know it's firm but there' s just one woman I want holding me there. Excuse me. Coming through. Just a couple more..." Jeremy snerks at Mort "Sure.." he says accepting the food as he sits next to but not in front of the other 'hooder. "This is gunna be awesome.." he says, looking forward to the show. He's going to ignore the protester's presence outside unless he's got no alternative. Mortimer smirks. "Expecting the Friends to start causing a little shi-hey!" he says as Clint passes by and nudges his snacks out of his lap. "Aw, bugger that, mate!" He glares up at the man. "You owe me another batch o'wings." Race actually rolls his eyes when Anessa comes back in, "We have been waiting for you. You realize, you been playing with your keyboard for about an hour without even changing anything on it? Next concert, you stop with everyone else, happy or not Anessa. And then you chill in the back with us. None of this again," Race states firmly. He is very no nonsense it seems, least about work it is true. Rose snickers, "There he goes again. He gets extra bossy when nervous!" Keith snorts, "What are you talking about this? He's like this at every practice!" Race goes to elbow Keith, and then stick his tongue briefly out at Rose. "Let's go," he states, soon leading the way. Suddenly sound pounds through the speakers and additional lights flicker on and off and a rainbow of dark colors across the stage. Excitement ripples through the crowd. The band will be running on stage at any moment now. TJ Wagner wanders a bit further, preferring to be on her feet than sitting down. She's just not completely sure something bad isn't going to happen, so this gives her a better position to keep tabs on things as far as she's aware. "And here we go," she says to herself as the lights begin to flash. Anessa raises her brow. "Don't start with me Race. I respect you as a musician, but get off my back. You want my best performance, you put up with my foibles." She combs her hands through her hair. "We're all nervous, but don't take it out on me." Clint Barton finally gets to his seat, trying to wipe wings and sauce off his pants, "Sure thing buddy. I'll go get them right after you buy me some new jeans." He flops back into his seat just as the music starts. He starts cheering and clapping along with the rest of the crowd trying to summon the band forth. Jesse tromps after behind, trailing the rest. He looks around, his tongue darting out nervously to moisten his lips. Jeremy snerks as the food goes flying. "we'll hit some food on the way back home.." he says to Mort. Race moves out with the others, "It's the rule. Band stays together, and having a solo band member hanging out on stage for an hour messing with equipment looks funky. Listen to those with concert experience, and don't burn yourself out," Race says in a low voice, almost lost in the noise of music coming. Race isn't purposely being an ass, he is doing what he believes is best for the band. It's Rose that speaks up, "We will stop her then, worry about it later Race. Damn, you always want an immediate solution, shut the fuck up." One big and happy family, especially when Rose smacks Race's ass. The man practically jumps on stage with Keith in the lead. Surprise on his face and a curse on his lips at Rose tormenting him. Luckily, there are no mics near Race. Keith's arms are raised up as he jogs toward his mic, grinning at the cries of the crowd. Race moves toward his guitar to loop it onto his shoulder, trench coat swirling about his ankles as he moves about. There appears to be no back-up guitarist this time, which will influence the sound of the music a little bit. Rose is busy blowing kisses to the crowd and heading toward her bass, shouldering it while wearing a skirt so short that she looks nude from the waist down with the bass in place. Well, unless you include the tall black boots. Poor Jesse, he is trapped in the middle of a bunch of professional siblings, who love as hard as they feud. Mortimer growls. His brows knit. But he can't ruin a pro-mutant concert. So he just sits. Anessa scowls, but shrugs it off. She can't afford to let it mess with her concentration. She crosses to her keyboard, dressed in black from head to toe. Her black-streaked, blonde hair standing out, along with the blood-red on her lips. Clint Barton watches the band come out... OK in truth he's watching Anessa walk out. He whistles out as he stands and applauds, then blows a kiss towards her and flops back in his seat once again. It's not like she could see him in this big crowd anyways, but he still wanted to give her a kiss and hopes for a good show. Jesse glances out into the crowd as he crosses the stage. He nods to the bands members he passes as he heads to the back. He squats down behind the drums sit and picks up his sticks. Rolling his neck he finds his center. Keith speaks into his mic, "Ladies and Ghouls!" A scream goes out. His wide grin and good looks make him a wonderful front man. "Dark Evolution is now here to play!" His cry out through the mic causes a wave of activity in the crowd in general. "Let's make some introductions! I'm Keith the vocalist; I joined the band just before our first record deal, Evo One. We also have Rose the bass player and Race the guitarist which are founding members. In the back here, we have Anessa and Jesse, both third wave. This is their first tour with us. Anessa is playing us some mean keyboard, and Jesse is here to pound away on those drums until we feel it in the backs of our throats!" Race raises his hand to wave in greeting, but it sorta looks in the lighting that he is really flicking the crowd off. People can see Rose yelling over at Race, but can not hear what she is here. Those on the stage can hear her yell: "Race, I'm going to stick the finger where the sun does not shine!" But Rose is also laughing. Anessa doesn't catch Clint's wave, too busy trying to maintain her focus for the performance, but as she's introduced, she raises her arm in a wave to the crowd. She flashes a big smile, then redirects her attention to her instrument, waiting for her cue for the first song. Clint Barton is tempted to flips that Race guy back, not really caring for him in the least, but it's not like the jerk could see him out here anyways. So he just kicks back in his seat to listen to the music. Jeremy looks out over the crowd, wondering how many among those attending are like he and Toad, but hiding in plain sight. He seeks out faces, checking them idly as he waits for the band to start playing. Jesse raises his sticks in the air crossing them over his head. He looks at the other band members and then to try to follow suit, he attempts to smile too, but it almost like a snarl. He lowers the sticks and sets ready to play. Keith cries out, "We are going to kick this concert sky high!" The band then starts to play, and soon Keith begins to sing the song 'Monster': "In the eye of the beholder, The curtains drawn back, Be it two-headed or beautiful, Darkness surrounds that, which is feared, And it becomes dubbed 'Monster'. Fiery breath, silted eyes, Fetid breath, glowing eyes, Clawed fingers, twisted limbs, Blood dripped claws, scaled flesh, It is birthed from our nightmares. Reality says it can be beautiful! The sweet family sitting around the dinner table, There is no good from the likes of the Bloody Benders!" The music is dark and twisted, Keith voices deep and dramatic. He drags out the words when most effective, and moves low over his mic stand as he slides it forward like a monster crawling over prey. Rose is playing the bass, strumming the strings as her body sways and dances upon the stage. Her body seems in constant motion, unable to hold still, lost to the music she plays. Race's own fingers dance over the strings, causing the guitar to scream and shudder with dark music. Making the 'monster' in question become all the more real. After all, all the examples of the serial killers in this song could be people right next to you! TJ Wagner moves to cross her arms, the hoodie pushed back slightly as she watches and listens, head tilting at the lyrics so far. She spends as much time watching the venue as the band playing it. Anessa grins, finding her cue and joining in. Clint Barton listens to the music though the lyrics and such really aren't his thing. Still he's here to be supportive of his baby. He moves with the music and looks about to where a couple get up and start to dance and writhe to the music. Only when the young woman's hair starts flying about can the extra set of eyes be visible. Off in another area he sees a guy who's holding up what looks like a couple of fingers at first, but then watching them wriggle, Clint realizes it's some tentacles that are stuffed into a trench coat sleeve. Most of the people in the seats are standing, blocking views if people are sitting. The scream, sing lyrics along with Keith or generally just make noise. Most are dressed in black or wild colors like hot pink, blood red and so on. Some even wearing t-shirts of the band which they bought here or during the last concert tour. Security stands in front of the stage, careful not to block the view. They also move about the grounds randomly but not many. Most are either protecting the band or preventing people from sneaking into the area. The Friends of Humanity on the other side of the partial walls are starting to try and scream and protest, some holding signs. But it makes no difference compared to the screaming of fans. A T.V. crew is outside to get a few shots of the protest, the reporter trying not to look bored. Darn the FoH connections! But still, free publicity for the band. Jesse's head drops along with his hands, pushing the beat from the set of drums in front of him. His body moves in coordination with hands. Jeremy is among those standing, cheering. The other mutants about are noticed and it makes him smile. He's glad to see so many that weren't afraid to show up, despite the many challenges. He notices a bit of blue but doesn't try to get Tj's attention. That'd just overly complicate things now. Race's head shakes, that red and black hair reflecting in the dark lights such as red, purple and orange. Keith crying out the last of the lyrics of the song: "Reality says it can be beautiful! Kinky can turn sadistic, There is no good from the Toy-Box Killer! Rose and Race play a few chords together as the song fades. Rose steps forward to speak in a mic, "Tell me you love me!" Not us, but rather me, which the selfishness of Rose's public persona is part of the fun. Some of the crowd goes absolutely wild as they scream how much they love Rose. Race of course steps up to a mic and in that quiet, deep voice of his through the mic, "Who said I was going to share?" This causes more of a frenzy from their followers, who seem to be enjoy the little hint of romance between the two. As the first song fades, Anessa silences her keyboard, waiting for a chance to break in, before leaning in toward her mic. "You're a great crowd! You ready for more? Let me here it!" Her fingers are quick and sure as they move over the keyboard, eliciting the sound effects for the beginning of the second song. SMACK BANG DING TWAK SNAP CRACK SMASH SHATTER It sounds as if there is some sort of fight, shoot out, and other violent actions such as shattering plates.... and music plays over the intro. Mortimer takes in a very long, deep breath. So much that his cheeks and throat expand, and he bellows out a downright MASSIVE cheer. Clint Barton gets up out of his seat to join the crowd, perhaps not quite as exuberant as some of them and certainly not knowing the songs as well as some of those that are singing along at the tops of their lungs, but he's enjoying himself. He just in startlement as Mortimer lets out his ubercheer though. Heck of lungs on that little guy. Jeremy covers his heads "Dude, watch it ! " he grumbles, wincing at the bull-horn effect. Ow. ow and ow. Jesse's long arms beat on the taut skinned surfaces, his thrashing with the music. TJ Wagner's brows scrunch together at the sound from Mortimer, looking in that direction for a few extra seconds. Is that..the catboy too? He's bundled up a good deal, but... Keith soon starts to sing after about three seconds of the chaotic sounds: "Clawing from within, Its cries echoing in my ears, It feels heavy in my gut." Soon, the other band members start in as Keith continues to sing: "It burns my heart, Till it shrivels dry, Emotion turns cold and dead. It's alive, Breathing hard and fast, Pounding blood and pain." Race moves forward to step onto a block to lift one leg and to really cut loose during the chorus. The girl beside Toad leans toward him and screams over the loud music, "I love that voice baby! Do you scream like that during sex?!" She's not bad looking either. Her eyes are a strange yellowish color, and her teeth a little fanged. But otherwise, she seems pretty...normal? Clint Barton looks around him as he moves with the crowd ot the music. He grins a bit at the cute couple headbanging together... then realizes that couple is actually just one mutant with two heads... He idly ponders for a moment if the mutant was born that way or somehow merged that way, but he puts the thoughts out of his head as he plays air keyboard. Jeremy gets out his cell phone and takes a few pictures of the band....and then slowly lowers the camera as the girl shouts at Toad. Boogle! OMG it's a mutie-groupie! He's heard about them. ..then again maybe not. He pats Toad on the shoulder "Have fun man.." and he wanders away so Toad can chat her up. Or something. Mortimer looks behind him. And suddenly he goes all shy, sinking into his seat. He's never really had someone come onto him before like that. He's blushing, and he's just so friggin' shy! TJ Wagner begins to bob her head to whatever beat there is, then she spots Jeremy get to his feet and begin to move. She considers..waits a few moments. Anessa puts herself fully into the song, immersing herself to the music. The song fades out and Keith sings the last lyrics: "I don't need praise, This is who I am, Exploding from within till the world turns red. It's alive, Breathing hard and fast, Pounding blood and pain Jesse raises his sticks and howls up at them He strikes a rhythm banging them together to start the beat and then he thrusts his hands down, beating out the intro. The drummer pounds it out as Keith starts the next song, blaring into the mic "Bloodied Moon": "Bloodied moon, High in the sky, dripping red, The night breathes, and the darkness is alive, Let me tell you something, You are not alone in this world. Jesse lips curls into a harsh smile. Some days Jeremy wonders if their writer doesn't have a bit of feral in 'im. He glances up again, scanning the crowd for anything interesting. Keith calls into the mic as if summoning someone, something: "I am the answer, I am the solution, Each drop of blood calls to its kin, We are here, we are the empowered, Call me truth, call me god." The air seems to throb with the music. The screams and motions seeming louder and more enraged outside of those partial walls. Security actually calls in for police to be nearby just in case. The reporter suddenly seems brighter and cheerfully interested in the going-ons. She makes a comment about one of the two most controversial songs are being played right now, before she talks a little more before holding down the mic as the camera takes in the crowd. The T.V. crew is just recording right now and will split and slice the film before airing it on the news. The mutant woman laughs, flashing yellow sharp teeth, they seem dual layered, shake-like. She leans down toward Toad, "Just let me know. I'll show you a REAL interesting time baby!" Poor Mortimer, apparently attracting the freaks in more than one way! Race and Rose both sway to the music they play, Race more with a bobbing up and down while Rose is more hips swaying and shifting about on the floor in her own little dance. Clint Barton gives out a big shout and a show of real exuberance as Anessa's voice can be heard, 'WHOOO HOO!! Yeh Baby! Sing it!" TJ Wagner slowly makes her way closer to Jeremy, but she's not invading his personal space or anything like that yet. A conversation here might be difficult anyhow. It's tough to tell what's going on outside the place, but she's trying to be aware of it. Mortimer just doesn't know how to deal with women. He's still a virgin after all. Course that is when a human looking male adds nearby, "We can always make it a three-some!" There is a valid reason why Mortimer is still a virgin... Jeremy would be so glad he's not able to hear what's going down with poor Mort. He'd be just as mortified. He can't whistle so he just shouts and woots at the music. The sound of the chaos out side makes him frown and he turns to glance behind him, past the rows of seated people to the security walls. Oh boy. Anessa's fingers move fluidly over the face of the keyboard. She gets into the music with her whole body, her hair flying around her face, until the final note. Mortimer suddenly gets an idea. An awful idea. A cruel, twisted, awful idea. "Look, my lovelies," he says. "We'll talk after the party, but that hume fucker over there knocked over my snack. I can't enjoy this concert with that base-gene bastard mucking up our time, yeah?" TJ Wagner wanders a bit closer until a finger extends to tap at Jeremy's shoulder. "Kittycat? Is that you?" she wonders, voice a little hopeful. Clint Barton claps wildly as the song ends. "Whoo Hoo!! Yeh!!" he seems oblivious to Mortimer's treachery as he starts pondering if he should try to make his way towards the backstage area or not... Jeremy urks as it seems the blue girl has found him. He glances towards her and half grins under his scarf. "... Nope.. I'm some one entirely different.." he murmurs, utterly deadpan. But the smile is reflected in his feline eyes. "..what you doin' here .. ?" Keith finishes it out: "I am the answer, I am the solution, Each drop of blood calls to its kin, We are here, we are the empowered, Call me truth, call me god." Jesse slams out a little, giving out another howl, his voice carrying over the sound of the dying instrument. He lets it carry for a moment before lettig it his own voice die out in a growl of a voice. Jesse pulls up, looking at the other band members and then to the crowd, sweat pouring over his head into rivulets down his neck. After the song 'Bloodied Moon' fades away, Keith then kicks off with a song from the record Evo One, which starts out with just him singing and some drumming to keep the beat before everyone joins in. The song is about smacking around one's girlfriend, and then her girlfriends getting together to kick him down in revenge. "I don't think my jewels will be the same again, those damn fucking bitches! Fuck them up!" But really, the tale of the story is the abuser gets messed up so bad, he has to whine at nurses. Another two songs from Evo One are played then along with the half mocking and half depressing song 'Hero'. The two freaks glance at each other, then over at Clint. The woman grins wickedly and climbs over Mortimer to get to Clint. The man pulls out his camera and gets ready to take some photos. The shark-teethed woman soon tries to wiggles between Clint and his view of the stage, large breasts dangling in front of his face as she flashes that dangerous mouth full of teeth at him. "I heard you were causing trouble for one of my friends earlier! Thought to teach you a little lesson in manners!" Her lesson looks painful with a little spikes starting to appear along her flesh. Perhaps Clint really should see about fleeing to head back stage early! Keith then calls out, "Here we have it you damn freaks! Let's rock this place!" He then goes into the last song of the set, the other controversy song from the record Blood Rorschach is played, 'Blood's Secret'. "Alone, I stand apart, Up high where I can see below, They all seem so small, so meaningless. Life is good, life is purpose, But in conflict comes the truth of humanity. The noise builds, and I'm listening alone, Dreaming of a touch that is so distant, I'm calling out, for the kin of my blood's secret. Alone, in this room, The laughter is so petty, Watching those smiles slip; makes me grin. I laugh for the future, laughter for the joy, You can't have the slaughter without the laughter." Race and Rose have shifted so that they are back to back for the final song, leaning against one another as they lower themselves while playing, before rising back up. "I was in the mood for a little music," TJ answers, pushing back the hoodie further as she checks Jeremy out. "Kinda dark stuff, but it sort of resonates in a way. I dig the beats, at least. Almost wanna head bang a bit." A pause as she looks around, leaning closer to one of his ears. "You doing well?" Clint Barton smirks as he replies to the woman, "Hey trouble's my middle name... baby..." he blinks a bit in surprise as the spikes start to sprout out of her body. OK, This definitely isn't a hand to hand area that Cap ever mentioned to him... He glances about, trying to make a bit of space between him and the shark toothed woman as he tries to figure out hwo to get through the press of the rocking crowd to even get to the aisle right now much less back stage. For those on stage, and those close enough to the stage to see, there's a sheen of perspiration dotting Anessa's skin. The lights are hot, and her leather duster doesn't make things any better. Just before the song begins, she raises her arm to wipe her brow, then dives in, playing the keys with a passion. Jeremy isn't paying attention to what's going down with Toad an' co.. he's a bit distracted by TJ and the Music. "They sure can get brutal huh? " he murmurs in a small talk sort of way. Sheepish grin. "..um..yea.. I guess.. " blink. "Ahh how about you?" Jesse's perspiration is noticeable, because it flings from his body as he raps hard against the skins of his drum. He continues to play with the same energy he started, his body, his mind all into the music. He thrashes against, continuing to pound at the beat. TJ Wagner grins. "A little graphic, but sometimes I like a little of that." She winks, glancing around before focusing on Jeremy again. "Oh, been here and there the last few days. Some things are picking up. Wanted to see if I could find you again, though." She taps a foot to the beat, her tail actually hidden right now. Friends of Humanity really go fanatic at the start of this song. Some beer bottles seems to have been brought out and are being throw at the walls and security personnel. This seems more initiated by the younger members. Though the camera catches some off it! Luckily no fiery cocktails though. The police are getting out of nearby cars to investigate and start to break things up. Keith then cries out the chorus twice as the song starts to fade, sounding almost pained. "The noise builds, and I'm listening alone, Dreaming of a touch that is so distant, I'm calling out, for the kin of my blood's secret." Race and Rose play together, dragging those notes out, till Race ends with a few softly played chords that linger in the air. The violent lady moves to reach for Clint, even as a cell phone camera flashes before a man behind the woman happens to turn around to grab her and hold her back. "Whoa there biznatch! Best run for it dude!" He sounds Californian, but not appearing afraid to hold the woman and get poked by her little bone spurs. He doesn't even wince. Apparently the band is popular with mutants after their new release. Keith then calls out, "Ladies and Ghouly Boys! Thank you all for coming out to rock!" He listens to the crowd roar. "Have a good night, and make sure to check out our blog. I'm also starting a twitter, so tune in!" Keith, the social one, go figure. Anessa grins as Keith closes out the show, letting the music from her keyboard fade. She performs a quick check, then follows the more experienced band members' lead in taking her leave of the stage. Once out of sight of the audience, she slaps Jesse, Keith and Race on the back, following up with smacking Rose on the butt. "That was such a high." Jeremy so so very tempted to 'roar' his approval, but since he doesn't wish to freak people out he just hoots and hollers as normally as possible. He grins back at TJ and smirks. "Why for? " he inquires, take a step closer to her so he can better hear. Jesse is actually smiling, not the snarl of teeth earlier. He stands up, stretching his back then to his full height. He moves to follow the rest of the group, his hands loose to his side, sticks in a closed fist, "Awesome." TJ Wagner whoot-whoots and throws up the horns as the band finishes playing. Well, in truth, she can't really throw horns given the lack of enough fingers, so it looks like she's just waving. "'Cause I like you and you're kinda cute," she tells him, grinning a little wider. Clint Barton nods to the guy who stepped in, "thanks Dude." He's still hemmed in though, everyone's out of their seats, there's no place to even wriggle past... unless... He really wishes he was in his costume because these clothes don't move that well, but he figures out his way out. He leaps up onto the back of his seat, making a flip past the woman and her photographer. He ignores the ripping sound as he splits one of the seams on his shirt, but cartwheels through the crowd on the seat backs until he can finally flips up and plant his feet in the aisle way, pausing a moment to catch his breath. Keith leads the way off stage again, and laughs, "You can kiss me to better celebrate," he teases Anessa. "Pretty girl like you, it make me feel like I'm in heaven." The flirt! Rose lets out a hoot of laughter and soon smacks Anessa on the ass herself, giving it an extra squeeze. "Anytime baby, anytime!" She then moves to hug Race as he almost seems to pout. "What's wrong baby?" "I just got a pat on the back, why didn't I get an ass pat too?" But he then gives Rose a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm going to get a fresh shirt on, be right back." And he goes to change in a clean version of the shirt he wears in one of the cramped sleeping areas while they wait for people to get through on backstage passes. The lights are dimming on the stage and soon darken once the last of the band members disappear from it. Other than Race's guitar which he had brought in and laid atop his case inside, a crew moves on the stage to start packing things up carefully and professionally. While Race changes, Rose actually moves to pack away his guitar into the leather case. "I'm setting your guitar up high in the storage area above the fold out couch! That way it doesn't get messed up Race!" Race only grunts in response through the thin door. Anessa appeases Keith, but only with a kiss to the cheek. "You were great out there man." She reaches over to give Race a smack on the ass too.. hard.. before he darts off. She makes a quick dart to wash her face, then heads out to keep an eye out for Clint, expectantly. Mortimer is dumbfounded as the guy just kind of goes Matrix on things. And he still cheers as things stop down. "Huh. Ah well. I s'pose I check on the Friends," he says, before quite literally bounding over multiple people, and sticking to the other end of the wall to climb up and peer over at the protesters. Jesse finds a place himself on the a seat and curls his legs underneath him. He looks around and grins broadly, "That was awesome!" He just shakes his head and runs his head through his hair, "I never done anything that big before." The crowd of Friends of Humanity is currently being broken up. No arrests. But he police is sending them sternly on their way. Considering the warrant out for poor Toad's arrest, he may wish to stay hidden from the police. The T.V. reporter is talking away, about something or another, appearing properly stern. She just managed to at least seem semi-important just now. Overall though, everything appears under control luckily. Race calls through the thin door right before he opens it, trench coat laying across the bed, "My ass still stings. Are you the type to eat your own young, woman?" He scowls, but doesn't really mean it. But the door is closing behind Anessa as he starts to finish. After a grunt, Race asks, "Nothing indecent?" The question would likely confuse Jesse. Keith and Rose both nod and give thumbs up, and the two head out to sit by the picnic tables that were set up for chilling, along with some food and refreshments. They weren't there when the concert started, having since been set up. "Let's head out Jesse, and meet a few of our fans. The price of playing music for money." Race nods, "It's a rush. But after about twenty off them, you just want to curl up and die." He smirks. "I think it is still worth it though, to be able to do what you love." He is then out the bus door as well. Clint Barton watches Morty go bounding away with the greatest of ease and pauses a moment... How he moves... clings there... he seems familiar.. He's tempted to try to shoot a picture with his phone and have the Avengers ID him, but he knows that would just get him a lecture from Cap on falling behind on those boring SHIELD briefing reports. He's got better things to do, besides, he's not in uniform and he's got an appointment to keep. So headed towards the back stage doors, he's flashing his pass to Security to start heading back to see his baby. Jesse smirks and looks to the guitarist, "Alright." He jumps and follows the man down the stairs and then licks his lips again nervously. Anessa tosses a grin Race's way, over her shoulder. "Consider it a warning not to piss me off." She teases, then spies the refreshments. "I'm starving." She's only half distracted by the food, still looking for Clint to show up. She slips her arm around Rose's shoulders, leaning in to kiss the bass guitarist on the cheek. "Great show Rose. That was exhilarating." Jeremy is very very happy that nothing blew up, no one died, and as far as he knows no real scuffles have occurred on the inside at least. Wait..what'd she say. "....um er ah.. "okay..." he bashfully grins some more under his scarf. "... Ya know some o' yer friends don' much like me..right?" TJ Wagner scans the crowd as some start for the backstage area while others chat and others still head for the exits or merchandise they didn't buy before. "You should move that so I can see you grinning," she suggests, pointing to the scarf. "And I don't care what everyone else thinks all the time." Race shakes his head at Anessa's words, "For some reason I'm /not/ afraid." He raises an eyebrow toward Jesse, "You are like a little kid." But as soon as an individual or two starts to show up and socialize, greeting the band members with excitement, Race seems to shift in personality. His body language because more lazy, and he flops down. His legs stretch out and he smirks lazily at people. He shakes hands, but doesn't linger with people. Remote and distance. Mysterious. Fans eat that sort of stuff up. Though they also eat up the social butterflies, as the girls flock about Keith with adoration. Rose nods, "Totally! I can't wait for the next concert! But after a few under my skirt, I'll be all tuckered out!" Mortimer notices all the police harassing the Friends. Before he bellows out, "FUCKING PIGS CAN KISS MY ASS!" before dropping from the wall and landing easily. He turns and starts bounding after the group towards backstage, making quite easy headway compared. Clint Barton makes his way back and raps against the door before he pops in to see Anessa, "Hey there beautiful. Great show. You really stirred up the crowd out there." He took a moment to make sure he's back to looking fine, except for the hole in his shirt and hopefully she won't take any note of that. "So when can I take you home?" Jesse looks at the other band members and then glances at Rose. He raises his hand like a shy student, his face set into a frown. The police glance back as do some of the remaining Friends of Humanity, even the T.V. crew that just stopped recording. "What was that?" The reporter seems confused. The police just look frustrated and wish they could give chase and show whoever that was a thing or two! Anessa gives Rose's shoulder a squeeze, until her attention is immediately drawn to the door. Her whole face lights up, and she makes a beeline for Clint. "You made it!" A few feet away, she launches herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Glad you liked it baby." She kisses him soundly. Clint Barton kisses Anessa, back, "Hey I wouldn't have missed it for the world. But don't ask me how anyone else did in the band, I only had eyes for you gorgeous." Jeremy rolls his eyes at the shout. There's no reason to poke the bear tonight. Sheesh. But there really just is no talking to Toad on his hate.. "wanna.. go get somethin' to eat?" he asks of TJ. His ears are still ringing from the concert . TJ Wagner turns to peer after the one insulting the cops, but she just shakes her head at it as the guy bounds off somewhere else. "That was mature," she comments before stepping back slightly to let a few others pass. "Sounds good to me. Any places around here you like?" she wonders. Jeremy grins and nods to Tj . "I know a few good pizza joints.. c'mon let's bail... " he says waving TJ to follow along. Mortimer is simply excited enough to say hi to the band members and then just wait till things die down so he can head home all safe-like. He is a wanted man after all. The band socializes with those 'backstage'. But as the night grows darker and it starts to approach past midnight, the manager appears and calls an end to it. Thankfully. Rose and Keith already excuse themselves, wanting to head to bed. Rose is sleeping in the back room with Race. Anessa and Jesse both get a bunk with a curtain close off, one on top of the other while Keith gets the fold out couch. He opted for the room over the privacy. It is going to be some tight living for a while. Still, as everyone starts to break away, Race heads toward Mortimer, "Got a moment man?" And if so, the two wander off to talk for a few before Race will head to bed. This gives Anessa and Clint about two hours before Anessa has to be back at the bus for it takes off to the next city tonight. Mortimer ers. "Uh, sure. I can do whatever," he says. Article: MTV: 2010-10-02 - Dark Evolution Concert Recap